


Cinderella!AU

by More_Espresso_Less_Depresso



Series: Minecraft Aus and FFs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Male Jesse - Freeform, Multi, g a y, is Aiden in love with Jesse?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Espresso_Less_Depresso/pseuds/More_Espresso_Less_Depresso
Summary: well, do i really have to explain?Jesse is stuck with his step-mother, Cassie Rose and his step-sisters Stella and Nohr.He sneaks at the ball and meets his dream guy, but little does he know, things won't be so easy as they seem.
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse?? (Minecraft), Alex/Steve (Minecraft), Axel/Olivia (Minecraft), Gill/Maya (Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Romeo/Jesse (Minecraft)
Series: Minecraft Aus and FFs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse always wondered how could birds live on their own from a certain age. His sisters certainly couldn’t. Especially Stella. She always thought she was a blessing for the family, she was so wrapped up in herself that she didn’t even need a costume for halloween, she could have been easily mistaken for a mummy. Or at least Jesse thought so. But out of all the three girls in the house, she was by all meanings the nicest one. 

Her sister Nohr on the other side, was the meanest person alive, of course, only after her mother, Cassie. They both despised Jesse and every single living creature on the planet that wasn’t wealthier than them. But Jesse was the first on their ‘hate list’. They always assured themselves to give him a certain number of chores that could keep him busy enough to make him skip _at least_ lunch. 

Nohr liked to break every single piece of the house that could be crushed in little pieces. She often passed her time with one of the guys who worked for the best butcher of the city, and together they went around destroying things. Of course, she dragged Jesse along, so he could fix the things she broke. 

Cassie-Rose on the other hand, was his step-mother. The worst on the entire planet. 

When Jesse’s mother died, his dad married Cassie, and Jesse’s life started to get worse. Cassie treated him bad, especially when his dad was out or work. She usually acted like he wasn’t even around, but when his dad wasn’t home, she would forget he was her step-son. He would become a slave. A servant. 

Jesse could have snapped long time ago, but he always kept in mind his mother’s words, the ones she said on her death bed.

_**“Honey, life gave you a beautiful gift, and you have to be grateful for that. You cant’t take everything for granted, remember. Sometimes life will be hard, you just have to be strong and bear it, because after the hard times, if you kept being positive, you’ll be rewarded. Be nice my dear, to everyone, even the ones who don’t deserve it. Will you do that for me, honey?”** _

He was nice. Always. Even when they made him cry. Even when his father died, and he knew his life like a human being was over. He was nice. 

Jesse shook his head, snapping out of his trance. He finished cooking the breakfast and put it in three plates going to the dining room and placing them on the neatly decorated table. 

He knew he was not allowed to eat on the table, or in the dining room at all. He usually ate outside, in the stables, with his pig Reuben. If he ate.

He went upstairs and knocked gently on the first door. A tired moan was heard from the inside. 

“Stella? Breakfast is ready, I’m not saying to hurry up, but i don’t want you to eat a cold breakfast…anyway, feel free to have breakfast in the dining room whenever you want, i made the biscuits you like” he started to go towards the second door, when he heard a small creak, and Stella’s tired figure appeared from the open door. 

She rubbed her eye and went towards her private bathroom “I don’t like your biscuits Jesse” Jesse smiled confused, and started to brush her blonde hair when she handed him the hairbrush “I love them. They are sublime.”

Jesse knew that if he wanted to keep this nice side of Stella he had to play along “Why thank you, but they’ll never be as sublime as you, dear Stella”

Stella smiled and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, washing her face and drying it up quickly “And as always, you’re right, Jesse darling” Jesse smiled and took her robe, handing it to her. 

He walked to the second door while Stella went down the stairs. He sighed and knocked gently on the door, earning an annoyed groan. “Nohr? Breakfast is ready, come down whenever you like…” another annoyed groan.

He sighed again. He knew he had to put Nohr breakfast on the oven to keep it warm. He looked at the end of the hall and gulped. He softly walked to the door and knocked, almost inaudibly. 

“Ma’am? I just wanted to inform you that breakfast is ready, and that if you need more time i’ll put it on the oven to keep it warm-” the door slammed open, hitting Jesse in the face.

Red hair tied in a loose braid and a pair of tired, mean eyes were the first things Jesse saw. His step-mom got out of the room with her black and red robe, already glaring at him with disgust.

“I’m ready, go wake up Nohr, she’s so fucking lazy.” Cassie rolled her eyes and flipped some of her locks behind the shoulder, Stella got that from her. Jesse nodded and while Cassie went to the dining room, he slightly opened Nohr’s door and went in cautiously. 

“Nohr? Your mother told me to wake you up…” a groan erupted from the bed, and Nohr messy dark blue haired head rose from it. Her yes looked around the room while Jesse grabbed her dark pink robe and went to the bed. “Here” he handed the robe to Nohr, who snatched it from his hands, sneering at him. 

“I want pancakes. And get my bath ready” Jesse gulped and nodded, hurrying to her private bathroom and filling up the tub with her favourite soap and warm water. He got out and went to the door, turning his head to the girl. “I’m going to make your pancakes, do you need anything else?” 

Nohr thought for a minute and grumbled ‘bacon’, before she slammed the bathroom door shut. Jesse nodded and went to the kitchen, taking out the things he needed to make pancakes and bacon. He knew they had to be perfect, because Nohr liked perfect things. She could smash them better. 

After he quickly made the bacon and the pancakes he went to the dining room and put the plate on Nohr’s seat. In that exact moment Nohr entered the room and sat down, licking her dry lips. 

Jesse made a little bow and went to the kitchen again. If they needed something they had the bells to ring. He grabbed the corn for the chickens and some carrots for Reuben and went to the farmyard and walked to the chicken coop. He started humming, the animals liked when he hummed, and he had gotten pretty good at singing, so it was a win-win. He took the fresh eggs from the chicken nests and gave them the corn, patting one of them on the head. 

He kept humming and went to the stables, holding the egg basket carefully. He smiled when he heard a familiar hoink and a small head bumped into his leg. “Hello Reuben, i brought you some carrots” he patted the little pig on the head, rubbing its sides a little. He went to the horses and grabbed some wheat to feed them. The horses nuzzled his face while he was humming and he giggled.

His smile was immediately turned off when he heard a familiar bell. He sighed and finished putting the food for the animals, hurrying to the dining room, the basket still in his hands. “Did you need me, Ma’am?” 

Cassie nodded and gave him some money. “For the groceries, and remember, the best things, but the cheapest ones.” She walked away, purposely bumping into his shoulder. Jesse saw the grocerie list on the table and took it. He also saw Nohr’s first breakfast, the one with the cookies. He smiled and put the cookies in a bag. His friend would have loved them. 

He quickly went to the kitchen and put the eggs away, grabbing a bigger basket and heading towards the exit. 

“Jesse darling? I want another dress, when you see your little friend, tell her that i want it purple this time” Jesse smiled and assured Stella he would tell her. 

He walked to the open market, buying some bread and stopping to chat with one of the butchers, his friend Axel. “I made biscuits, just remember to leave some for Magnus too” Axel excitedly nodded and waved him goodbye after he gave Jesse the meat he needed, already starting to eat the biscuits. Jesse payed and chuckled, waving him goodbye and heading to the dressmaker’s shop. He saw the red painted sign “ _Ellegaard's_ ” and sighed. 

He got in and smiled when a familiar head of black hair piped up. “Jesse! Finally a decent person! What does Stella want, this time?” Jesse chuckled and shook his head “She wants another purple dress, like she doesn’t already have five” Olivia snorted and sighed “Without Stella i’d probably get payed half of my actual paycheck.” Jesse and Olivia laughed and started to chat, when the sound of a trumpet interrupted their conversation. 

Olivia and Jesse looked at each other and got out of the shop, just to find a crowd to the center of the market. They climbed on the rooftop of the shop and looked around. A bearded guy was reading out loud from a paper. 

“AND THUS, **EVERY** GIRL IS INVITED AT THE BALL AND WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO BE CHOSEN BY THE PRINCE TO BE HIS FUTURE QUEEN. THE BALL WILL BE HELD AT **SIX P.M.** AT THE CASTLE, AND UNDER REQUEST OF THE KING AND THE QUEEN, THE MOB AS WELL **IS INVITED** ” 

After those words, chaos erupted from the crowd. Everyone was running to buy clothes and dresses. “I need to tell them! I’ll see you later!” Olivia nodded and waved Jesse goodbye while he found his way through the crowd and ran back home. 

“MA’AM!” 

Cassie’s angered face entered the room “Haven’t i told you to not scream? Nohr already does that.” Jesse nodded and put the basket on the table. 

“There’s something important you need to know!”


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie widened her eyes, while Jesse covered his ears, protecting them from the excited squeals of Stella and Nohr. 

“Well, what are you doing here?! Hurry up and go back to your friend’s shop! Before she gets full of purchase orders!” 

Jesse nodded and took out some paper and a pencil. Stella brushed her hair behind her ear “I want my dress to be dark purple, made of silk! Maybe some white touches to it, or gold, it could be even better!” Nohr pushed Stella out of the way “I want it blue! Got it? Fucking dark blue! If the dress turns out to be lapis blue or sky blue i’m burning it to pieces!” 

Jesse nodded and gulped, shifting his eyes to look at Cassie Rose, who was majestically standing in front of them. She smirked “I want my dress to be red. À la mode parisienne!” Nohr snorted and glanced at Jesse “I don’t even think he knows what that is!” Stella and Nohr snickered, while Jesse smiled politely.

“Mais bien sûr je connais la mode parisienne et je vais m'en occuper” Stella and Nohr stared at him in disbelief while Cassie raised an eyebrow. “My father taught me” Jesse turned around and hurried to the door, snickering in his mind when he heard the confused chat of the sisters. 

“What the fuck did he say, Stella?” 

“I don’t know, i speak French, not Italian!” 

Jesse opened the door and went to the stables, snickering. “Reuben? Want to come with me?” he saw the little pig oink happily and headbutt him in the leg “Ok buddy, let’s go” he rubbed his head and went to the market again, sighing. He walked up to Ellegaard’s shop again and entered. 

“There you are! I kept four places free for your orders! How do they want theirs?” Jesse gave her the paper and Olivia nodded, eyes scanning through the descriptions. “Huh, silk? That will cost, i hope they have the money” Jesse sighed “They didn’t fire the other servants for nothing” 

Olivia snickered and leaned on the counter “And you? How do you want your suit?” Jesse stared at her confused and Olivia raised a brow “Your suit?” 

He looked around “I’m, uh...i don’t think i’ll be allowed to go” Olivia’s smile faded “oh” Jesse shrugged “Yeah...well i’ll see you around”

Olivia waved him goodbye and he got out of the shop “Let’s go Reuben”

Silence. 

Jesse looked around “Reuben?” he started to worry “Reuben, buddy? Where are you?” he walked around, no sign of Reuben. 

“I should have brought him in the shop with me” 

“Reuben! Where are you? Oink if you can hear me!” 

He doubted that, the market was full of people. He ran around “Reuben!” 

A gentle tap on the shoulder made him turn around. There was a red haired man, and was holding Reuben in his arms. He kindly smiled “I believe this little piggy is yours?” Reuben happily hoinked and jumped into Jesse’s arms.

“Oh thank god, i was so worried! I told you not to run off when i’m at Ellegaard’s!” he looked at the man and smiled “Thank you so much!” 

The man smiled and tipped his hat “The pleasure was mine, mr...?” 

Jesse held his hand out “I’m Jesse” the man took his hand and kissed the back of it “I’m Romeo, pleasure to meet you, Jesse” 

Jesse snickered embarassed and rubbed Reuben’s head.

“You said you were at Ellegaard’s? Are you going to the ball?” 

Jesse shook his head “I was giving my friend the list of dresses my mo- uhm, master, yeah, my master wanted” 

Romeo raised a brow “That’s such a shame, i would have loved to chat with you at the ball” Jesse giggled and rolled his eyes “I have to go now, it was a pleasure Mr. Romeo” 

“Just Romeo for you, Jesse” 

Jesse waved him goodbye and walked back to the mansion, sighing. 

He informed Cassie that the ordinations were given and went back to the kitchen, quietly singing his mother’s lullaby. 

“ _Lavender’s blue dilly dilly, lavender’s green_ ”

He put some cookies in the oven and grabbed some hay, going to the stables. 

“ _When i am king dilly dilly, you shall be queen_ ”

He stroked the horses’ manes while he was giving them some hay, and took a saddle, only to stop, put it back and take out one of the horses. 

“I don’t like the saddle either, buddy, let’s go without it today, huh?” 

The horse nuzzled Jesse’s face happily and Jesse chuckle, patting its head. 

He hopped on the horse’s back and tapped gently on its side, holding onto its mane. He kept singing while the horse trotted through the near forest. 

“ _You will love me dilly dilly, for i love you_ ”

Jesse stopped singing when he heard guns firing and his horse neighed scared. 

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down!” 

The horse started to run away while Jesse held onto its mane for dear life. 

“Buddy, calm down, calm down! Whoa!”

In the distance, a brown haired male was scolding the same bearded guy who announced the ball at the market. 

“If we could have surprised the few animals left, now you made them run away! Nice job Gill!”

Gill huffed and put away his gun, when he noticed a brown horse with a tiny guy on it. He looked out of control. 

“Hey Aiden, i think that guy needs help” 

Aiden looked behind him and then glanced back at Gill “I bet i know who’s responsible for that!” he tapped his horse on the side and started to run towards the other one. 

“Buddy calm down it’s okay!” 

Aiden rolled his eyes and catched up with him, going in front of the horse and making it stop. The brown horse neighed and reared, until it stopped, huffing offended and trotting in circle. 

Jesse sighed and glared at Aiden, who raised a brow.

“Yeah, you don’t need to thank me” he crossed his arms expectantly. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if your gunshots hadn’t scared him to death!” he gently rubbed the horse’s mane, earning a pleased neigh from the horse. Aiden chuckled “Yeah, sorry, when we saw you i was actually scolding my friend for doing that” Jesse looked at him and smiled “Good, scold him for me too” Aiden laughed “Will do” 

Jesse took out some sugar and gave it to his horse, earning a pleading look from Aiden’s horse too. 

He giggled and gave the other horse some, while Aiden raised an eyebrow “Why are you feeding my horse?” 

“Well, he looked at me with the same eyes my horses do when they want something, so i guessed he wanted some sugar too” he hopped off his horse, only to get nuzzled by both horses. 

“Well, now he likes you” Jesse rolled his eyes “If you were kind to him, he’d like you too” he answered jokingly, to which Aiden chuckled “How dare you!” 

Jesse smiled when Aiden hopped off his horse and held out his hand “The name’s Aiden, i’m one of the royal guards” he proudly showed his uniform, only to earn an eye roll form Jesse, who shook his hand chuckling. 

“I’m Jesse” he glanced at the sky and his eyes widened “And i’d better go back, now! It’s so late!” Aiden glanced at the sky confused “What?” 

“It’s past four p.m! I have to make some food the people i work for, or they’ll want my head for dinner” 

Aiden shook his head “no, it’s just...” he took out his pocket clock and his eyes widened “past..four p.m?” Jesse hopped on his horse and smiled “It was nice to meet you, but i gotta go now, bye!” he gently tapped on the horse’s side and ran off.

Aiden stared at him and smiled “Cute” he hopped back on his horse too and went back to Gill and the others “Problem solved, let’s go, it’s late” 

Jesse put the plates on the table, nibbling on a biscuit. He served the food and went back to the kitchen, sighing. Tomorrow the ball would be held.

Maybe if he asked kindly... 


	3. Chapter 3

“Absolutely not.”

“B-but, Ma’am-”

“I said, No.”

Jesse rubbed his arm, looking down. He bit his lip, murmuring “I was hoping that if I had the house clean by the time you had to go out I could come with..”

Cassie snarled at him “Why? So you can seduce the royals?” Jesse shook his head “N-No! I, I wanted to...to see the castle” he looked up, only to gulp when he met his step-mother’s stare.

“You don’t have a dress. I will not waste my money on a servant.” Jesse nodded “I-I could make one! I have, I have some of my mother’s old dresses! It won’t cost a penny!”

Cassie raised an eyebrow “If you manage to clean the whole house _and_ make a dress before the ball, I will allow you to come.” Jesse smiled “Thank you so much Ma’am, you’re so kind!” He bowed and hurried to the kitchens, preparing some biscuits while Reuben watched him, happily munching on some carrots.

“Can you believe it Reuben? Me! At the ball! I can’t wait to see the castle, I wonder If their food is good” he said petting Reuben happily humming his mother’s lullaby.

Meanwhile, at the castle…

Aiden was brushing his horse’s mane, talking to his friends “And then he glanced at the sun and said it was past four p.m, and when I checked, it actually was past four p.m!” He huffed, harshly brushing some strands of hair, ignoring his horse and turning to Gill.

“You know, not everyone has a pocket watch, Aiden. They have to learn how to tell the time” Gill said, while the girl next to him cringed at how harshly Aiden was brushing his horse “And I see why your horse hates you, you’re too harsh with the brush!” Aiden stopped and turned to his horse, who huffed offended and threw the brush away with his mouth.

“Yeah, you’re right Maya” he turned around “I’m not really good with animals”

“You’re not good with anything, cousin”

Aiden rolled his eyes and turned to the source of the voice, a smiling blonde guy who had a book in his hand, keeping the page with a finger.

“Gee, thanks Lukas” he smirked “And tell me, Princey, how are you going to tell your father that you have no intention of marrying a girl?” He said smugly, crossing his arms, to which Lukas responded with an eye-roll “I’m going to tell them…soon” he said rubbing his arm, before shakings head “Anyway, Auntie Isa wanted to see you”

Gill and Maya made an ‘ooo’ sound, snickering.

“Someone’s in troubleee”

Aiden glared at Gill “Don’t. You two are also coming with me” He turned back to Lukas and started walking towards the castle “And did she say why she wanted me?”

Lukas shrugged “I have no idea”

Once they were in front of Isa’s door, Aiden knocked.

“Mother? You wanted to see me?”

“Come in, Aiden!”

He opened the door, widening his eyes when he saw his smiling mother holding a chicken “HELL _NO_. I’m not babysitting that fucking chicken!” He tried to turn around but Lukas and Gill pushed him in, Maya following.

“Oh, come on honey, I need to try the dress for the ball, you know Benedict doesn’t like it, she gets bored!”

Aiden huffed “I don’t care! The only thing chickens are good at is being cooked!”

Isa gasped, and Aiden yelped when Lukas smacked his head “Aiden!”

“Benedict!”

The chicken was clearly scared and offended, because the last thing she did before running away was harshly pecking Aiden’s leg, who winced in pain and cussed.

Isa turned to Aiden “We’re getting her back, now!” She said before running off the wherever Benedict had gone.

“Mother- wait!” Aiden followed right after, and Lukas too.

“Aiden! Lukas!”

Of course Gill and Maya followed the little group.

The chicken didn’t even look tired, in fact it had reached the nearest village, the one where Jesse was currently walking in.

Jesse hummed, giving another carrot to his little pig, looking around. He had just finished giving some biscuits to the orphanage and was going back home when he saw a chicken run at full speed past him.

“What? Did a chicken escape Axel's iron grip?” He raised an eyebrow, confused, until he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey! KID!”

Jesse turned around, seeing the royal guard from before, panting exhausted, next to a beautiful woman and what seemed to be other two guards. Behind them was another guy, who Jesse assumed being their friend.

Ruben let out a confused oink, and Jesse shrugged “Yeah, I know” he walked towards them, waving a bit.

“Hello?”

The group was still panting, exhausted.

Jesse took out a cup and looked at the woman “Ma’am? Would you like some water?”

Isa nodded and gladly took to cup that Jesse had filled with fresh water “Thank you darling”

After drinking she sighed, giving him back the cup, and Jesse kept filling it for the others to drink.

“So, tell me ‘Royal guard’, why were you running?”

Aiden panted and opened his mouth to speak, but Isa beat him to it.

“You see darling, my _idiot_ son here” she glared at Aiden before sweetly looking back at Jesse “Scared my pet, the little chicken you saw run away. _Because_ he _told_ her that _chickens_ are only good at being _cooked_.” She said, crossing her arms and glared at Aiden, who was waiting for Jesse to fill the cup.

Jesse stared blankly at Aiden, filling the cup, but before Aiden could take it, he _splashed_ it on him.

“You sir, are an asshole! I get why your horse hates you!”

Maya and Gill snorted, Lukas and Isa barely contained their laughter as Aiden cleaned his face and huffed “Listen I just need some water now! You can insult me later, there’s a line”

“Is your horse the first in the line?” Jesse crossed his arms, as Isa and Lukas laughed behind him.

“You little shit-”

“Why did you want my help?”

Aiden huffed “My horse would probably give his life for you instead of me” he sighed “Damn it I should have brought it with me”

“Your horse would have laughed in your face if you asked for his help after insulting an animal, and I don’t blame him.”

Aiden groaned “Listen, you’re good with animals! Help us and we’ll pay you back”

“As a payback, please never get near to an animal _ever_ again.”

Jesse smiled as the group behind Aiden laughed their asses off, while Aiden gave the kid a stern glare.

Jesse took out some corn from his bag and started walking away, the group following.

“So, where are we going?”

“My house”

Aiden sputtered “B-But you’re supposed to help us!”

“I am. The nearest places with chickens are either the butcher’s shop, which I don’t think the poor girl would want to go in, or my house. So guess what? We’re going to my house.”

He said smugly, Reuben following him happily and oinking at Jesse.

Jesse petted him on the head “Yeah, if you can find her I’ll get you some extra carrots”

The little piggy oinked happily and started to run towards the house, while Jesse fixed the thing in his bag.

Isa and Lukas were watching closely “Hey, can you understand them?” The blonde asked, to which Jesse responded with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry-” he offered his hand “I’m Lukas. The idiot’s cousin” “I’m Jesse, and I’m sorry for you”

“Hey I’m right here you know?”

Jesse giggled and opened the little gate to the farm “She should be here, next to the back of the house, that’s where we keep the chickens”

Aiden nodded, looking around “Nice flowers”

“Thanks, Lavender’s my mom’s favourite flower”

Isa butted in “I’m sure she’s a lovely lady, could we meet her?”

“The cemetery is closed now, maybe tomorrow” he kindly smiled, ignoring the group’s embarassed faces,

“Reuben! Oink two times if you find her!”

A single oink was heard before Jesse chuckled and started walking around, throwing some corn on the ground “So, what’s the chicken’s name?”

“Her name’s Benedict, I know it’s-” “What a beautiful name, it suits her” Jesse smiled and Isa stared at him, before smiling too “It does” she hit Aiden with her elbow, glancing at him and raising her eyebrows, gesturing to Jesse “You choose them very well”

Aiden blushed “I’m not- I didn’t- We’re not-!”

Two oinks and Jesse was running towards Reuben, who was jumping and running around happily “Where’s she?”

Reuben walked to the chicken pen, oinking to the chicken who had a little crown on.

“Good job Reuben!” He rubbed Reuben’s head and went to near the chicken pen.

Isa and the others followed Jesse, only to stand back when the chicken clucked scared.

“Aiden stand back please” Jesse pouted. Aiden sighed and stepped backwards, while Jesse took out some corn “Come on Benedict, don’t you want to go back to your owner? I’m sure she misses you a lot” the chicken clucked and Jesse nodded “Yes! And I promise that the mean idiot behind you won’t lay a finger on you. He promised me, and promises need to be kept” he gently put the corn next to him and sat down “Come on, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you”

Reuben oinked happily and nuzzled Jesse’s arm, looking at Benedict, who clucked and happily walked to Jesse, picking at the corn, while Jesse gently petted her.

He turned to Isa and smiled “She’s calm now, you can get her back”

Isa smiled and knelt down, opening her arms and chuckling when Benedict jumped into them, clucking.

“Thank you honey, what can we do to pay you back?”

Jesse chuckled and got up “Absolutely nothing, don’t worry Ma’am, it was nice helping you” he went to the door on the back and opened the first half, getting some hay and some carrots. The groups followed him, only to stop when Gill’s stomach rumbled.

Aiden raised an eyebrow and Gill smiled sheepishly “Sorry, all that running around made me hungry” Maya nodded and Lukas glanced at Jesse.

“Hey, do you think we could stop for dinner? Would your master mind?”

Jesse glanced at them “Are you rich?”

Lukas raised an eyebrow and Aiden snorted.

“Very much”

“Indeed”

Jesse smiled “She’ll love you” he went in and walked to Cassie, who was reading on her green sofa, her cat resting on her legs.

“Ma’am?”

Cassie hummed and kept reading, not sparing a glance to Jesse.

“We have guests over, Ma’am” Cassie glanced at him, confused, and Jesse smiled innocently “Very rich guests, Ma’am”

That being said, Cassie got up immediately, her cat meowing annoyed, and went to the door.

Jesse ran back to the kitchen and leaned outside “You should go to the front door, in that direction”

The group nodded and quickly ran to the front door while Jesse ran back to Cassie, who was fixing herself in the mirror.

Jesse opened the door and Cassie put on the most beautiful fake smile she could, at the sight of the group.

“Ah, good evening, my servant here told me we had guests and I had to come as soon as possible, please come in.” She moved to the side, letting the others in.

“If I may, why are three royal guards here? Were you escorting the Princess?”

“Ex-queen, please” Isa chuckled at Aiden’s behaviour, and chuckled even more when he saw how wide Jesse’s eyes were.

She turned to Cassie, who escorted them to the dining room.

“You see, my son here made my pet chicken run away, and that angel of your servant helped me find her”

Cassie glanced at Jesse, who looked at the ground and went to entrance of the kitchen “What would the guests like for dinner?”

“Anything is fine, really, I’m just really hungry right now” Gill stuffed his hands in his pockets, sitting down and munching on some bread.

Jesse nodded and went to the kitchen, while Cassie looked around “Let me get my daughters for you”

“Stella’s not back, mom”

Cassie turned around and sighed when she saw Nohr’s pout “I’m hungry” she sat down “What’s Jesse doing?” “Nohr, we have guests over, if you haven’t noticed. We’re having something special”

Nohr’s eyes lit up “Is he making cookies? I love his cookies”

“I do too”

Cassie turned around again, glaring at the blonde girl who was holding a leash with a Llama attached to it.

“And _where_ were you?”

Stella flipped some hair behind her shoulder, letting the Llama go to the kitchen and sat down “My usual afternoon walk, mother. You know Lluna has to get out sometimes.”

She looked over at the guests and smiled “My name is Stella, this is my sister Nohr, it’s a pleasure to meet you”

Lukas smiled kindly “The pleasure is all mine, miss. I’m Lukas, that is my cousin Aiden and his mother Isa, and my friends Gill and Maya.”

Stella smiled, glancing to the entrance of the dining room “Winslow, Lluna dear, if you’re hungry I’m sure Jesse will feed you, right now we’re a little busy”

The Llama huffed and picked up the calico cat from the scruff, trotting to the kitchens.

Stella turned back to the guests, smiling and trying not to cringe as Nohr stabbed the bread with a fork.

Cassie cleared her throat “So, have you heard of the ball?”

Isa smiled “Of course! You see before my chicken ran away I actually had to try on my dress for the ball”

Aiden smiled “Is Jesse going to the ball?”

Cassie’s smile wavered, becoming a little bit forced “if- if he manages to get a dress done before that evening, then yes, he is” she fixed the tissue on her lap.

“Why? Didn’t he order one for himself too?”

Nohr snarled “we’re not wasting money on a servant. He should just stay home and clean the chimney.”

Stella bit her lip and looked around, trying to avoid the conversation. She smiled when Jesse came in with the tray of food and started to serve the plates.

“Oh fuck this smells so good” Gill started to eat everything, groaning in pleasure “this is delicious”

Maya chuckled and kept eating, licking her lips and agreeing with Gill.

Isa nodded “Your servant is an excellent cook”

“We had to keep him, the others were fired”

Cassie almost choked on her food, glaring at Nohr who glanced down and ate in silence.

Lukas raised an eyebrow “And why did you decide to keep him?”

“Wouldn’t have a female servant been better?” 

Stella smiled smugly and glanced at her mother “Yeah, mother. Why did we have to keep a male? Hm?”

Cassie gritted her teeth and glared at her, forcing a smile “You perfectly know why, Stella.”

Stella furrowed her brows “I don’t remember right now” she crossed her arms “Please remind me” she said pushing the empty plate away from her.

Cassie put down her fork “Stella, stop.”

“Was it because he’s good at everything?”

“Stella..”

“Was it because he was so nice?”

“This is your last warning”

“Was it because he’s gay? So he wouldn’t try to seduce us?”

“Stella! I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in front of our guests!”

Stella got up “Perfect then, goodnight.”

Jesse was at the entrance with a tray of cookies “Uhm- is this the right moment or..?”

Stella smiled and took a plate, putting some cookies in it, loudly saying “Thank you, Jesse, goodnight!” before going to her room and slamming the door.

Saying that Isa, Aiden, Lukas, Gill and Maya were surprised is not enough.

They were embarassed for the scene that they had assisted to, but they were mostly shocked from Cassie’s behaviour.

Treating an angel like _that,_ like he was _scum_. Isa was more than furious. But she sighed and forced a kind smile “I will not ask since your family situation is none of our business, ma’am, but I think we should be heading home-“ Aiden and Gill groaned, and Maya whined “But the cookies!”

Isa sighed “I swear you’re like kids. Lukas, can you-“ she turned toLukas, only to glance around confused when he didn’t see him.

“You bastard!”

She turned around to see Aiden getting up and going next to Lukas, who was stuffing in a bag as many cookies as he could, before he stopped, laughing, and went to the door “SEE YOU AT HOME!”

Aiden cussed before he took the tray of cookies and sat down, munching some with the others.

Jesse smiled at Nohr’s disappointed face as they finished all the cookies, and went next to her, whispering “I left you some cookies on your nightstand”

It was those rare times he’d see her smile. Quick and barely visible, but it was there.

Nohr quickly excused herself, running to her room, while Isa sighed and got up “This is embarrassing” Cassie shrugged “Been there, done that” she chuckled.

Isa shook her head and glanced at Jesse “Dear, I was wondering if you could babysit Benedict for me, it seems that she likes you very much, I will pay you of course-” Jesse shook his head “I don’t want any payment, but if you really need to pay someone, you should pay my master, she’s the one that decides” ad with a little bow, Jesse was out.

Isa and Cassie quickly agreed to let Jesse babysit Benedict and soon, Isa had to drag Aiden and the other two out of the house, waving goodbye.

Cassie sighed and went to the kitchen “I don’t know how you managed to get us in the graces of an Ex-queen, but” she glanced around, before muttering a “Good job” and going to her room.

Jesse smiled, and kept washing the dishes with the cold water, his stomach growling. He ignored it and put some ore milk in a bowl for Winslow, some hay for Luna and some extra carrots for Reuben’s wonderful job.

He petted Luna, who let out a satisfied sound, then started to hum his mother’s lullaby while munching on some plain bread.

“I did good”

He giggled happily “Did you hear her? I did good!”

“Maybe I have a chance of going to the ball, after all”

“Our dream will come true, mom” he said glancing at a small picture next to the chimney.

“Soon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Leave kudos and comments :3


End file.
